Talented
by R.L.N
Summary: Cloud Strife was never one to stand out at school. Until he decided after his freshman year that maybe being a little unique was a good thing when he gets noticed by Zack Fair. AU, ZxC, warnings inside


Title: Talented

Author: R.L.N.

Keywords: Romance, A/U, Yaoi

Pairings: Main ZxC

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Cloud Strife was never one to stand out at school. Until he decided after his freshman year that maybe being a little unique was a good thing when he gets noticed by Zack Fair.

Rating: K (Fluff, Sap)

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by their original creators. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Written as scenarios pop in my head that don't merit their own one-shots, typically while I'm listening to music, so a few songs have been incorporated here and there.

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

The summer was blistering hot that year, and Cloud Strife wiped sweat from his brow as he diligently weeded his mother's flower garden. The colorful buds waved in the wind, as if to show their appreciation of care.

Cloud looked up at the sound of a car, and smiled softly to himself as his mother got out and approached him, a much wider smile on her face.

"I was going to do that tonight," she laughed, petting Cloud's head. "Why don't you go to the pool and cool off?"

Cloud shook his head, standing up and brushing dirt of his clothes. "I don't mind."

His mother wouldn't hear anything of the sort, and soon Cloud was riding his bike down to the local public pool. He changed quickly, the pool already filling with people as the sun grew hotter, and he jumped in, glad to take his mother's advice. He dunked twice before paddling to the roped off lanes and began swimming laps.

He hadn't even made it two laps when he grazed someone and he stopped in surprise, people were usually much more careful while playing.

"Sorry," the other boy said, grinning sheepishly. "Tried to get the ball back before you came by, you're a fast swimmer."

Cloud noticed the water basketball in the other boy's hand and merely nodded. "It's all right."

"…You go to Shinra High?" the other boy asked, and Cloud nodded. The other boy broke into a huge grin. "I thought you looked familiar. You're the freshman my best friend tutored."

Cloud suddenly blushed, the water chilling his warm cheeks. "You must be Zack."

"That's me! Zack Fair!" Zack introduced, grinning. "I knew Sephiroth mentioned me along the way."

Cloud half-smiled, in truth Sephiroth only mentioned him in passing. "Cloud Strife, it's nice to meet you."

"You too," Zack grinned, tossing the ball to his waiting friends and swimming off.

Cloud finished a few more laps before hoisting himself out of the pool and going into the locker rooms to shower and change. He shook his head, water splashing around before his hair fell into their natural spikes and angles. Swimming always made him hungry, and he went up to the pool's snack bar to eat.

"Hey Spike," Zack greeted him, standing off to the side of the snack bar.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at the nickname. Zack's hair was even longer and spikier than his own. Who was he to give nicknames? "Hello Zack."

Cloud ordered a sandwich and chips and waited for his order to come out. Zack kept sneaking glances at him, and Cloud pretended not to notice until Zack finally quit sneaking and flat out looked at him.

"What?" Cloud asked, meeting Zack's gaze.

"How's high school treating you?" Zack asked, grinning.

Cloud shrugged. "I don't stand out, so I'm not bothered."

Zack laughed at that, and took the tray the old woman behind the snack bar's counter gave him. "I don't believe that. A good-looking kid like you, I bet you're really smart and popular with all the freshmen."

"…I got tutored, remember?" Cloud said, shaking his head in exasperation as he took his own tray and went to sit down at the many tables.

Zack automatically followed and sat with him, looking sheepish. "Oh, yeah, that's right."

"It was a nice attempt at a pass," Cloud said, biting into his sandwich. He rolled his eyes when Zack laughed.

"I tried," Zack said, stuffing a burger into his mouth.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, and when Cloud finished he tossed his trash and put the tray up. "Nice meeting you Zack," Cloud said. "I'll see you at school."

"Hey now," Zack laughed, ruffling Cloud's hair. "Summer's only half gone, so maybe I'll see you around before that."

Cloud just brushed Zack's hand out of his hair and turned to leave the pool. He got on his bike and pedaled home, the sun finally cooling off as it set.

His mother was gardening when he arrived, and he blew her a kiss, her cheeks dirty as she worked. She laughed at him and waved as he went inside the house.

_"Zack Fair noticed me!"_ Cloud thought as he went into his room and turned on the stereo. _"Only because I was swimming fast, but still, he noticed me."_ He listened to the music as he lay on his bed. He was determined to make the dark haired junior notice him again, only this time at school. Not just because he needed help with a tutor, but because he really did stand out in a crowd.

* * *

The rest of the summer flew by in a blur of heat and housework. When school finally started, Cloud entered the doors as a sophomore, not some new scared little freshman. He had to admit, knowing where to go, and who to avoid, helped as he made his way to homeroom.

The day went by smoothly, all things considered. No one looked at him, no one questioned him, and the only ones to greet him were his few friends he made last year. Tifa was his age and they shared some classes together. But Aerith was a year older, and so he only saw her in the hallways. She tutored him last year as well, but they became good friends.

At lunch he sat off towards the edge of the cafeteria, daydreaming out the window. He looked up as Aerith gently set her tray down and sat across from him.

"How are your classes?" she asked, looking at him like a mother hen.

Cloud just shrugged. "Good, nothing to report."

They ate in comfortable silence, and Cloud looked around when he realized Tifa wasn't anywhere around.

"She's over there," Aerith said, pointing inconspicuously. "She's going to try for the cheerleader squad."

"She'll have fun with that," Cloud muttered, hurt his friend hadn't mentioned anything to him.

"Are you going to try out for anything?" Aerith asked as they went back to lunch.

"…I thought maybe the drama club," Cloud whispered, so quiet Aerith barely heard him. "I'm only good at singing and dancing, so that narrows it down."

Aerith giggled, and Cloud flushed. "No, Cloud, it's ok," she said, smiling brightly. "I'm glad you picked something you enjoy. I just never imagined you'd be on stage doing a musical."

"I think I need to stand out more," Cloud muttered, still blushing. "In a good way, I mean, not by acting up. But to get noticed a little."

Aerith looked puzzled, but followed his eyes and they landed on a fellow classmate of hers. "Oh, I see now."

Cloud's ears even turned pink, and Aerith smiled gently at him at the bell rang, signifying lunch period was over. "Take care Cloud," she smiled as they got up to leave. "I'll stop by the drama club with you after school if you'd like."

"I would," Cloud said with a tiny smile on his lips. "Bye Aerith."

They parted and Cloud went on to the rest of his classes. To his horror, his mathematics class was last, and once again Cloud could feel the familiar rush of helplessness as he stared at his syllabus and rough outlines of what they'd be learning. As the class ended and he went down to the drama club, he wondered how he'd be able to pass.

The drama department was packed, and not one person was someone Cloud knew well enough to stand by. He didn't think it would be so popular, and finally noticed Aerith talking to some of the other juniors. Cloud waved a little at her and went to stand by some students he knew were sophomores and waited as the teacher called for silence.

"It's such a great relief to see so many people interested this year!" she called out, smiling brightly. "I'm sure this year's Senior Musical would have been amazing. Unfortunately, due to budget cuts the musical will be cancelled."

Cloud looked around as many of the people cried out in disappointment. The teacher waved her arms for silence and the cries died down.

"There will be, however, a talent show at the end of the year before holiday break," she continued, and a few people started whispering. "We can't be as elaborate as I hoped with a musical, but it's better than nothing, which was what I was offered at the end of last year. I hope everyone will still put their all into their performances!"

Cloud added his name to the list of students signing up, and went to stand next to Aerith, who was frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked, looking at her curiously.

"…I have no talent."

Cloud blinked at her. "Don't be like that, you're very talented," he said, confused as she shook her head.

"You don't understand," Aerith said, sighing. "I don't think planting and growing flowers on stage would impress anyone."

Nodding, Cloud understood her dilemma. "Well, I know you can sing, so maybe you can do that," Cloud suggested, and Aerith looked at him smiling finally. "As long as you don't sing too," she said with her smile widening. "I can't compete."

Cloud rolled his eyes and she went and signed her name up to. They sat down and started talking about what they could do to really stand out. Soon other students joined them, and they all bounced ideas back and forth. The hour long club ended quickly, and Cloud and Aerith left together. They had just left the gym when a stand fell on Cloud's shoulder, and a cool voice called his name.

Cloud turned and looked up at the senior. "Hello Sephiroth."

Sephiroth dropped his hand from Cloud's shoulder. "How do you think you will fair in mathematics?" he asked, his voice cool but held a soft undertone.

"…I think I'll pass this year fine," Cloud answered, flushing a little at Sephiroth frowned and scrutinized him.

"My brothers are starting this year as freshmen," Sephiroth said. "You're welcome to join us in the library after school every Tuesday."

Cloud nodded, and Sephiroth seemed satisfied because he turned and left without a parting word.

"I didn't know you knew Sephiroth so well," Aerith said, as they continued out of the school. "You must have been a great student if he offered to tutor you again."

"…Sephiroth is my cousin," Cloud muttered. "I don't think anyone knows."

Aerith gaped at him as they got on their bikes to ride to their homes. "I had NO idea," she said. "Not even an inkling you were related at all!"

Cloud remained silent, and remembered a few instances where it seemed like Sephiroth was really part of his family. When he was at his locker last year, a bully came out of nowhere and threw a punch at him. Cloud ducked and before the bully could swing again he was yowling in pain as Sephiroth took the kid down. Then there was the time there was a fight at the top of the staircase, and Cloud got knocked down with a bunch of other students. Sephiroth picked him off the floor and helped gather Cloud's books. The days Sephiroth tutored were the ones that Cloud liked the most, since they were alone Sephiroth would roll his eyes and pat Cloud's spiky head.

It was during one of their tutor days that Cloud noticed Sephiroth was getting a lot of phone calls, which he promptly ignored until the buzzing of the vibrating PHS finally got on both their nerves. Cloud tried not to listen in as the voice on the other end sounded panicked and desperate. Sephiroth disconnected and looked at Cloud, his bright blue eyes questioning. "That was my friend Zack, I'll help you tomorrow." It was the only time Zack's name had ever been mentioned, and Cloud couldn't help but blush at the thought of the junior.

Aerith's house was first, and Cloud smiled a little as they parted ways. He biked to his house quickly, knowing he had to study a little before tomorrow came.

**

* * *

**The next morning, Cloud had barely opened his locker when arms wrapped around him tightly, and a purring was in his ear. "Hey baby, let's make love."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Hello Yazoo."

Yazoo burst out laughing and kissed Cloud's cheek with a loud smack before letting him go. Cloud felt someone invade his space from the other side and received a matching kiss on his other cheek. "Hello Kadaj."

Kadaj purred, "Hello Cloud."

Cloud looked at the two boys who were two in a trio. "Where's Loz?"

Both boys shrugged. "He and Brother were here early, football tryouts," Kadaj said.

Cloud shut his locker and went to his classes as his cousins ran off the other way. He was getting plenty of stares as he sat down, and he fervently hoped Yazoo and Kadaj hadn't left giant red lipstick marks on him. He rubbed his cheeks just in case, and was relieved to see nothing come off.

"Hey Strife," someone whispered, leaning over to him. "There a reason why those boys kissed you?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "They're my cousins."

"Oh really, I thought they were Sephiroth's," the kid whispered, and sat back forward.

Cloud sighed, for he could hear the rumor mill turning already. Sure enough, by lunchtime everyone seemed to have known of Sephiroth's "cousins" kissing him and it from innocent pecks on the cheek to minute-long French kisses. Cloud felt his stomach turn a little, he couldn't stand hearing that kind of talk about him with his _cousins_.

He sat in his usual table alone, but was quickly joined by Aerith who was looking like she was ready to laugh at him. "I'm glad you find this amusing," Cloud muttered, picking at his lunch.

"I just have to let you know," Aerith said, smiling. "There's a fellow junior in some of my classes who's _really_ interested in these rumors."

Cloud blushed, and he looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

Aerith giggled. "I mean, Zack Fair sounded _jealous_ when he confronted Sephiroth about the rumors."

Cloud looked around the cafeteria and noticed Zack was glancing up at him and then away. Their eyes met and Cloud flushed as he quickly looked away. He could feel Zack's grin, and pointedly looked back to Aerith who was giggling.

"Sephiroth won't like these rumors," Cloud muttered, and sure enough when the senior walked into the room, 3 near identical shadows behind him, two looking down, Cloud could tell his older cousin was not amused. The entire cafeteria nearly feel dead silent, and Cloud could feel everyone staring at him as the 4 boys approached and sat down at the table with him and Aerith.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding," Sephiroth said quietly, and Aerith wisely excused herself and moved to the next table over so she could eavesdrop.

Cloud flushed, looking down. "Sorry Sephiroth," he muttered. "Kadaj and Yazoo snuck up on me."

"They've taken full responsibility," Sephiroth said, and Cloud looked at his two sheepish cousins. "However, I don't think such public displays of affection are appropriate."

"But we're family," Kadaj said quietly. "There wasn't any harm intended."

"…No one knows we're related to each other," Cloud practically whispered. "We don't run around announcing it."

Yazoo was frowning. "But, it's not something to hide, or be ashamed of. We're _family_," he said, stretching the last word.

"Just keep your antics out of public eyes," Sephiroth said, glaring at his younger triplet bothers. He rose and left the cafeteria, and slowly the noise volume increased to normal.

"Sorry Cloud," Kadaj said, and Yazoo nodded.

"It's ok," Cloud said, giving the boys a soft smile before turning to the tallest of the trio. "Hello Loz, how was tryouts?"

Loz grinned before flexing. "I'm on the team, no question about it. Coach was really impressed with me, and there hasn't been a freshman on the team in a long time."

"Are there anything you going to go for this year?" Cloud asked the other two, and he remained quiet while the three chattered about the different clubs they discovered yesterday. He felt eyes on him, and glanced up to meet Zack's eyes, and he blushed but didn't look away, and Zack grinned at him before winking and breaking eye contact.

"…Cloud? Who're you making eyes at?" Yazoo asked, and soon the triplets were scanning the cafeteria much to Cloud's embarrassment.

"Oh, is it that pretty girl over by the cheerleaders?" Loz asked, and Cloud nearly choked.

"No, Tifa was my friend last year," Cloud said. "She was one of my only ones." Speaking of his friends, he noticed Aerith had disappeared sometime during the lunch period.

"Oh," Loz said, thoughtfully. "Think you can introduce us?"

Yazoo and Kadaj burst out laughing, and Cloud smiled softly. "You're on the team, and I'm fairly certain she'll make the squad. It'll be destined to happen."

"Destined," Loz repeated dreamily, and they all broke up laughing as the lunch period ended.

Tuesday was music right after lunch, and due to funding cuts it was all grades together. Cloud entered with his cousins and they all sat on the windowsill, watching students filter in. Cloud watched Zack enter, and flushed as the junior winked at him and moved to the other side of the room.

"Interesting," Kadaj murmured, and Cloud flushed deeper. "Isn't that Brother's friend Fair?"

"Y-yeah," Cloud affirmed, looking at the floor.

"Any particular reason he _winked_ at you?" Yazoo asked, leaning in close to Cloud.

"And why you're _blushing_," Loz added, leaning in too.

Cloud resisted the urge to punch them all as they snickered at him. "…"

The teacher entered at that moment, and the triplets left Cloud alone as they all got paired up with some kind of instrument and told to practice. They all blinked at what was passed to them, and they traded with other.

"No trading," the teacher said, noticing them. "You're required to learn some sort of instrument this year."

"But…I already know the guitar," Cloud spoke up. He held the guitar he traded from Loz carefully. "I would like to improve it instead of learning something new."

"Is that so?" the teacher said, and Cloud flushed at his tone. "Then I think a little demonstration is in order."

The four boys looked at each and shrugged. Cloud hesitated before plugging in an electric guitar and Loz stretched and went to the drum set. Kadaj and Yazoo grinned.

"E.J.," Cloud muttered, blushing. Loz nodded, and Cloud tuned the guitar before taking a deep breath and looking at the teacher, who was frowning as he stalled. He took another deep breath, and started the guitar for the intro solo. He and Loz had played before, and they rocked the room for just over four minutes. Cloud wasn't sure when the room packed, but he knew there were twice as many people when they finished. The applause was enormous, and Loz banged his drum sticks together before pointing at Cloud, who blushed and put the guitar down and went to sit next to his cheering cousins.

The teacher was grinning as he applauded. "Very good, I'm impressed. Are you trying out for the talent show?"

Cloud shrugged. "Not for the guitar. I was thinking of something else."

"You should," the teacher gushed and Cloud shrugged again. "It's not my best talent."

The teacher just shook his head, and managed to usher out the students that weren't supposed to be there. The rest of class went by uneventful, and Cloud didn't have to learn a new instrument, just sheet music for the guitar.

The students dispersed for the next class, and Cloud walked to his Wutainese II language class. The classroom desks were tables so people sat in pairs, and Cloud took a seat by the window and daydreamed while waiting for the class to start. He didn't even notice someone sit down next to him until a hand touched his shoulder.

Cloud jumped and looked who was next to him, and instantly blushed when he realized it was Zack.

"Hey," Zack grinned, removing his hand from Cloud's shoulder and leaned on the table with his other, looking at Cloud. "I didn't get a chance to see you at all since the pool."

"I was busy," Cloud said, still flushed. He blinked and leaned back a little when Zack leaned in a little closer.

"That's too bad," Zack said still grinning. "I didn't know Sephiroth was your cousin, I'm surprised we didn't run into each other more often."

"I don't see him outside of school often," Cloud said softly, his cheeks still a dusty pink but the color fading as he got more comfortable.

"Mr. Fair! Will you stop seducing Mr. Strife and pay more attention!" the teacher suddenly yelled, making Cloud jump a mile. Zack just grinned and waved, leaning back and sitting properly forward. Cloud's blush returned full force and he hardly heard his name called during attendance.

The class was…distracting with Zack sitting there, flashing him smiles and winks. Cloud figured he'd have a permanent blush by the end of the class. Zack didn't have a textbook so they shared Cloud's, and Cloud had a mini heart attack every time their hands touched.

Class ended and Cloud packed his stuff, walking out of the classroom. Zack was right next to him, and they stood at the staircase for a moment.

"I was wondering," Zack began and laughed. "You kind of make me nervous, but I was wondering if you'd go to the school carnival with me at the end of the month."

Cloud didn't blush, instead looked puzzled. "How do I make you nervous?"

"You're just, really cute and sweet and it makes me want to get to know you better," Zack explained, grinning sheepishly. "See you around, Spike." He started down the stairs, Cloud watching him.

"Zack," Cloud called out, and the older boy turned and looked up at him. "…I'll go with you," Cloud said, flushing as Zack grinned brightly.

"Bye Spike."

Cloud went to his next class down the hallway, and when school ended he was happy to see his cousins in the library, waiting for him to study.

"Sephiroth's late?" Cloud asked, puzzled as he opened his math book.

The triplets all shrugged in unison, and Cloud wondered where the silvery-haired senior was.

**

* * *

**

Zack ran up to his friend Aerith and hugged her, spinning her around so fast her long braid hit some people passing by. "Stop it Zack!"

"He said yes!" Zack practically yelled, slightly muffled by the fact his face was buried in Aerith's shoulder. "The cutest chocobo-head on the entire PLANET said yes!"

Aerith patted Zack and got some space between them to breathe. "I told you he would."

"I still can't believe you and Sephiroth hid him from me!" Zack complained as they headed towards the exit of the school.

"I hid whom from you?" a cool voice asked, and Zack whipped around.

"Your cousin, Cloud," Zack said, and Sephiroth almost looked angry.

"What about him?" Sephiroth asked, and Zack suddenly gulped.

"Well…I asked him to the carnival later this month and he said yes," Zack explained, wondering if his friend was going to hit him, choke him, or just kill him with that look on his face.

Sephiroth's jade eyes narrowed at Zack. "Why would you do that?"

"Listen…Seph…if he's off limits I'll back off," Zack said, his hands going up in defense. "But when we talked earlier it didn't sound like it so…I figured I'd take a chance and ask him out. And he said he didn't see you outside of school, so it didn't sound like you were particularly close…"

"I think it has a good chance," Aerith spoke up, cutting Sephiroth off as he opened his mouth to rant at the raven-haired junior. "Cloud could use friends like us, and if Zack can bring him out of his shell, it's all for the best. He wants to stand out more, he just doesn't know how. He wants us to notice him."

Sephiroth just shook his head. "I have tutoring," he said, turning and walking away.

Zack breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought he was going to kill me."

Aerith looked at him. "Don't think he won't, if he ever finds out Cloud's been hurt by you."

"That won't ever happen," Zack said, laughing as he promised himself just that.

**

* * *

**

Sephiroth offered Cloud a ride home after tutoring, and Cloud climbed into the back seat with Kadaj and Yazoo as Loz rode up front with Sephiroth driving.

"Hey Cloud, are you going to get a car?" Kadaj asked, turning to the blond. "You're sixteen soon, right?"

Cloud shrugged. "I want a motorcycle."

"What?" they all exclaimed, but Sephiroth was the loudest.

"What would possibly possess you to want one?" Sephiroth asked, his eyes looking at Cloud in the rearview mirror.

"…I just thought it would be fun…" Cloud muttered, looking at his hands in his lap.

"This isn't about standing out to impress people, is it?" Sephiroth demanded, and Cloud looked up.

"I'm not out to impress anyone," Cloud replied softly. "I just think…it's time for a change. I'm not going to be the standing in the shadows anymore. You should have heard everyone in music class. They were impressed by the guitar, and last month at the pool Zack was impressed by my swimming…"

"Zack asked you out, and you accepted?"

Cloud blushed as all four boys looked at him. "He asked me to the carnival in a few weeks. I figured being out in public would be safest."

Sephiroth suddenly nodded and Cloud breathed a sigh of relief. He looked out the window and saw all the flashing lights, and Sephiroth stopped the car.

"Stay inside," Sephiroth ordered, getting out of the car and walking up a block.

"Is that smoke?" Loz asked, trying to see better over the treetops and homes.

Cloud unbuckled and opened the car door, running out even as his cousins yelled at him to wait. He ran down the block and turned the corner, realizing it was smoke and it was coming from his home. He saw paramedics huddled around a body, and he ran forward when he recognized who it was.

"Whoa! Son, you can't go there!" an officer yelled.

"That's my mother!" Cloud screamed, and suddenly he was grabbed and prevented from moving any closer. His eyes were wide in horror, and suddenly his vision was blocked as Sephiroth covered his eyes and turned his head away. His thought he was still screaming, but he couldn't hear anything, and as much as he struggled Sephiroth held him fast.

Suddenly Sephiroth pushed him towards someone else, and Cloud buried his face in the shoulder of the newcomer, recognizing Yazoo's longer hair. He felt arms come up behind and he was knew it was Kadaj from the soft whispers of comfort in his ear as he cried.

**

* * *

**Aerith watched the live news coverage, her hands covering her mouth in horror. The helicopter's aerial view gave more than Aerith wanted to see, and recognized Sephiroth suddenly coming down the sidewalk. He stopped and seemed to hesitate when he turned. Aerith felt hot tears spill as she watched Cloud run forward, but Sephiroth caught him. He held him, protected him from the view, and Aerith felt a rush of emotion. She knew the senior didn't express himself often, but that gesture, the protection of her friend, expressed so much in only a few seconds.

* * *

Two houses on the block caught fire that evening, and three people died, including Cloud's mother. The dry vegetation burned easily when the neighbor's accident caused it. Cloud didn't go to school the next day, he was put up in a hotel near a lawyer's office so he could have everything explained to him. He felt cold and numb, and very lonely. He hadn't cried again since that moment his cousins held him, his pain and grief seeming to be more than tears.

Cloud looked up from the table where the lawyer was trying to explain things to him as the door opened, and blinked when Sephiroth came in.

"Are you the one taking guardianship?" the lawyer asked, flipping through some paperwork.

"I am," Sephiroth said, giving Cloud a soft look, and Cloud glanced at him before looking back down.

"You do realize the responsibilities?" the lawyer asked skeptically, eyeing the matching high school logos on the boys' jackets.

"I'm the legal guardian of my three brothers as well," Sephiroth said, looking at the lawyer as if challenging her to say more.

She bit her lip, and they finished the paperwork and information quickly. When they finished and stood up, she ushered them to the door.

"You'll be taken care of for at least the next few years," she said as they left. "Your mother made sure of that."

Cloud just nodded and left the office with Sephiroth.

"…You'll be staying with Kadaj," Sephiroth said quietly as they drove back. "All your belongings are gone, but we can replace those tonight or tomorrow."

"…"

"…Cloud," Sephiroth said, and Cloud finally looked at him, his bright blue eyes watery with tears. "We all deal with grief differently. But you need to be stronger than the pain you feel."

Cloud nodded and looked out the window. "Sephiroth…where are we?"

"Storage shed," Sephiroth answered, pulling up to the facility. "There were some belongings here that are now yours."

"Oh," Cloud murmured, vaguely remembering they had a storage shed. It must be most of his father's belongings that his mother couldn't look at, but couldn't let go.

"656, 657, there, 658," Sephiroth said, parking the car in front of a plain, bright orange shed.

They got out together, and Cloud waited as Sephiroth played with the lock, apparently it was locked and never touched again. He helped pull the door up, and stopped at the sight that greeted him.

It was beautiful. Cloud stepped forward and ran a hand over the black motorcycle. The silvery letters on the side were hard to read with all the curves, but Cloud could make out _Fenrir_ in the paint.

"We can't drive it out," Sephiroth said, loading his car with the few boxes that were in the shed with the motorcycle. "I know someone with a truck so we'll take it to a shop tonight and have it serviced. It looks like it hasn't been touched in over ten years."

"…Since my dad died," Cloud whispered, and Sephiroth looked at him briefly before locking the shed again and they drove off.

School was ending as they pulled up to the high school, and Cloud stayed in the car watching the students filter out. Sephiroth got out and approached a tall lanky red-head. Cloud looked on curiously, and their eyes met. Cloud took note of the stylish goggles on the red-head, and met Sephiroth's eye as he was motioned to approach.

Cloud got out of the car and made his way over, wondering what was going on.

"This is Reno," Sephiroth introduced, and the red-head grinned at him. "He's going to take you back to the shed. Do you remember how to get there?"

Cloud nodded and Sephiroth handed him the key.

"No worries, yo, Rufus and I will take care of him," Reno said, saluting Sephiroth.

Sephiroth just nodded and went up into the school. Reno opened his truck door for Cloud and offered his hand. "Your carriage awaits, my lord."

Cloud rolled his eyes, but realized there was no handle to grasp, so he had to take Reno's hand as the red-head boosted him into the tall truck.

"My friend busted the handle last year," Reno said, laughing. "Anyway, we're waiting on Rufus and we'll get going."

"…Rufus Shinra?" Cloud asked, and Reno grinned.

"One and the same, here he comes now. Scoot over, yo."

Cloud scooted to the middle seat as high school president Rufus Shinra entered the tall truck effortlessly. Rufus looked at him curiously.

"Who's this?" he asked. "I thought you said Sephiroth needed assistance."

"This is Cloud," Reno said, starting the truck with a loud roar. Cloud fastened his seatbelt with haste as Reno tore out of the parking lot.

They made it back to the shed in record time, and Cloud pointed out the right one. Reno parked and they got out of the truck. Well, Rufus and Reno did, Cloud missed the step getting down and fell. He would have face-planted on the ground if Rufus hadn't caught him.

"Thanks," Cloud muttered, straightening up and going to unlock the door.

Reno whistled as he saw Fenrir. "Nice set of wheels."

Getting it into the truck proved difficult. Cloud hoisted himself in and pulled while Rufus and Reno lifted and pushed. Finally they managed to maneuver the bike into the truck and they all collapsed out of breath. Reno tied it down and they got back in, heading to a mechanic.

"Cid Highwind is the best anywhere," Reno said. "I only trust him to touch my truck."

Unloading Fenrir from Reno's truck was easier, as the mechanic Cid had a ramp to get it down. "Shouldn't take more than a week," Cid said, looking at the motorcycle. "You said it's been in there ten years?"

Cloud nodded, and Cid looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I'll have it done in a week. Real piece of work, she is."

They got back in Reno's truck and Reno drove to Sephiroth's house, and Cloud realized he had no clue where his cousin even lived. Reno pulled up to a modest home, and as soon as they were parked Kadaj and Yazoo came running out, quickly followed by Loz.

"Cloud's home!" they all gushed together, and Cloud blushed at his cousins' antics. Kadaj grabbed his hand practically dragged him into the house. "You're bunking with me, Yazoo and Loz share a room, but since I'm the leader I got my own. Now it's ours!"

Cloud waved to Sephiroth who was going outside to speak to Reno and Rufus. Yazoo and Loz followed Cloud and Kadaj and all four gathered in the bedroom.

Yazoo pointed to a stack of boxes. "Sephiroth made us bring these in, but we weren't allowed to look until you got home."

Cloud nodded and Yazoo and Loz jumped on the first box, ripping the lid open. Out came carefully packaged jackets, and Cloud picked one up, having some vague memory of holding onto it as someone held him tightly. He looked up as Kadaj pulled him over to the bed.

"You get this one," Kadaj said, pulling out another bed from underneath the other one. "Sephiroth said he'd get us bunk beds like Yazoo and Loz, but this will do for now."

Cloud smiled softly and nodded, and looked up as Yazoo and Loz made loud "ooh! Ah!" sounds.

"It's a dress!" Loz exclaimed, picking up the long blue dress. "Cloud, put it on!"

"I'm not wearing it!" Cloud exclaimed, but was quickly overpowered by three determined triplets to strip him to his boxers and dressed him in the blue dress. "Stop it!"

"Is it a wedding dress?" Yazoo asked, and Cloud quickly stopped struggling. He didn't want to risk tearing his mother's wedding dress.

"Yup, here's a veil!" Kadaj said, opening a package. He placed the tiara crookedly on Cloud's head. "You're so pretty!"

"I'm going to kill you all!" Cloud seethed. He was loose and sprang up, stumbling a little before catching a glance at himself in a mirror.

"…"

"What's wrong?" Kadaj asked, seeing Cloud's eyes water up.

"…I look my mother," Cloud said, and gulped back his tears. He straightened the tiara veil and gave his cousins a small smile. "It's all right, I'm fine now."

"…You're more than just a cousin to us," Yazoo said, and the other two nodded. "You're here with us now. You're our brother. So if we cross a line, let us know, ok?"

Cloud nodded, blinking back his tears. "Thanks guys."

"We'll let you change now," Loz said, grabbing Cloud's discarded clothes. "AFTER you catch us, that is!"

"Not fair!" Cloud yelled, and gave chase, hoisting the ends of the skirt almost indecently high as he chased his new brothers out of the room. "Guys, stop! This isn't fair!"

Kadaj laughed and pointed down the stairs. "But he is!"

Cloud skidded to a halt as he noticed Zack Fair looking at them curiously, and with a shriek turned and ran the other way. He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"…Was he in a wedding dress?" Zack asked curiously as the triplets laughed so hard tears streamed from their faces.

"Yeah, here," Loz said, handing Zack an armful of clothing. "You give them back to him, because I'd die laughing if I see him again."

Zack took the clothes, and went up stairs to the bathroom. He knocked on the door, and it opened a crack. "I brought your clothes."

"…Thanks."

Zack managed to pass everything through the crack in the door and leaned against it after it shut again.

"…"

"Everything ok in there?" Zack asked, not hearing anything.

"…Can you help me unzip the dress?"

Zack opened the door in a flash and was inside, closing the door quickly behind him. Cloud's back was turned, and he was bent in all kinds of funny angles trying to reach the zipper on the dress. Zack gently twisted Cloud's arms back into a natural position and very slowly unzipped the dress.

"How'd this happen anyway?"

Cloud shrugged. "I got ambushed."

The zipper ended right above Cloud's hips, and Zack caught a glimpse of light blue boxers before Cloud sighed and pulled his arms out of the sleeves. "Thanks."

Zack backed up and couldn't help but watch as Cloud stripped out of the dress and veil and pulled his normal clothes on. "No problem," he grinned, and quickly left the bathroom.

Fully dressed Cloud followed, and ran downstairs to glare at the snickering trio. Sephiroth came back inside, and Cloud shut his mouth from any remark and quietly sat down on the couch.

Sephiroth sighed, already knowing the answer to his question. "Who wants to go to the mall?"

"I do!"

* * *

Cloud looked out the window as he sat in the back of the van with Yazoo. Zack drove a van, and it was a vehicle that all six of them fit in comfortably. Especially since Cloud got the feeling that they were going to have a lot of extra bags with them.

As soon as they reach the mall, the triplets took off, waving as Sephiroth told them to meet at the food court in an hour. Cloud blushed as he trailed after Sephiroth into the clothing department store, Zack by his side.

"…You don't have to stay," Cloud muttered, and Zack grinned.

"I don't mind," Zack reassured, and he and Cloud browsed the racks of clothing. Sephiroth vanished as they browsed, but Cloud wasn't worried.

"Here, these match your eyes!" Zack said, holding up a shirt to Cloud's face, as the blond looked at him wide-eyed in surprise. "Yup, perfect match!"

Cloud was ushered into the changing room, and Zack stood right outside, Cloud could see his shoes tapping as Cloud changed shirts. "…"

"Need help with any more zippers?" Zack teased, and Cloud opened the door. Zack grinned at him. "You look good in that shirt."

Cloud blushed. "Thanks."

They both looked up Sephiroth entered the changing room, and Cloud backed up into the dressing room and was handed a huge armful of clothes. Cloud thought there would be a clothing limit, but no one stopped Sephiroth and Cloud tried on everything.

Everything fit and looked good, Zack whistling at him a few times, making a vibrant blush stain his cheeks. Sephiroth had impeccable tastes in clothing, and Cloud ended up getting every shirt he was handed. He tried on pants, and blushed as he realized Zack was checking his butt out in every pair. Cloud was trying on the last pair, and they were a little tight on his thighs, he hopped up and down a few times but eventually they slid up and zipped, sitting on his waist comfortably.

"…Those look a little tight," Zack commented as Cloud stepped out and spun around slowly for them.

Sephiroth agreed, and Cloud changed back into his regular clothing as Sephiroth took everything but the tight pants to the front counter to pay. Zack was waiting for him, and shot him a grin as they followed after Sephiroth.

"Can't have other people thinking indecently about your cute little butt," Zack laughed, and Cloud flushed.

Cloud got a new pair of shoes too, and when they were done they took the bags out to the van. Wandering around the mall was kind of interesting, for apparently Zack was really popular and was constantly waving at everyone he knew from school. Sephiroth was popular too, but not in the same way. Everyone knew who he was, but no one approached him. Zack was friendly and approachable, and Cloud couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as he realized he didn't stand out and no one noticed him.

The food court was packed, and Cloud could see why. There was a makeshift stage, and Kadaj was on it as music was blaring karaoke.

Cloud listened as Kadaj finished. He liked the song, but thought Kadaj was a little raunchy. Kadaj noticed them and with a bright smile jumped off the stage and practically skipped over to them.

"Yazoo's next, and now you can be after him!" Kadaj said, smiling brightly. "Hurry and pick your song!"

"B-but…I don't think I can…" Cloud hesitated before making up his mind. He wanted to stand out, here was a good chance. He steeled himself and followed Kadaj to the karaoke table. He looked through the songs, and picked out 'A.L.' while Yazoo belted out a love song.

"Be raunchy with it," Kadaj encouraged. "It'll be more fun."

Cloud blushed but got up on stage, not touching the microphone as music played. He looked out across the room and noticed Loz was sitting with a group of cheerleaders, Tifa included. Loz gave him a wink, and Cloud grinned as he started his song.

Kadaj was right. Being raunchy was fun, and by the time Cloud was done everyone was on their feet cheering. He was blushing as he got down off the stage and made his way back to Sephiroth and Zack.

Zack was leaning in saying something to Sephiroth, who just shook his head and Cloud grinned as he sat down with them.

"Pretty good, don't you think?"

**

* * *

**

"Don't hit me, but Cloud went from cute to downright smoking hot," Zack said quietly to Sephiroth as Cloud approached them.

"Pretty good, don't you think?" Cloud asked as he sat down.

"Hot damn," Zack said, laughing as he ran a hand through his black hair. "I didn't think you had it in you to be so…saucy."

"Kadaj said to have fun," Cloud said, and he started laughing as Sephiroth frowned.

Zack grinned brightly. Cloud had a really cute laugh. "As long as you had a good time, I enjoyed the show too."

"Thanks," Cloud said, his smile fading slightly. "It's helped, with dealing with my mother being gone. To get out and do something, thanks for helping me."

Zack could tell Cloud wasn't quite sure what to say, so he just smiled gently and reached forward to brush Cloud's bangs back. "I may talk a lot, but I can listen really well too. I'll listen anytime you need me to."

Cloud flushed bright red, and Zack chuckled to himself as he sat back. He caught Sephiroth's eye, and grinning sheepishly at his friend. It wasn't his fault Sephiroth had such an irresistible cousin.

They ate dinner in the food court listening to karaoke, and when they were done Zack walked next to Cloud back out to the van, grinning every time Cloud came close and blushed as he made more space between them. The blond really was soft and sweet, no matter what he sang onstage.

Zack pulled up to the house and helped unload the bags. The triplets ran up to the front door, racing to see who could open it first. Cloud took the last bag from Zack and smiled softly at him.

"Thanks Zack."

"No problem," Zack said, and bent down to kiss Cloud's cheek before anyone noticed. "See you at school, Spike."

Cloud's blush rivaled a red chocobo's feathers, but nodded and went up to the front door. He looked over his shoulder and waved as Zack left.

Zack grinned to himself the entire drive home. Cloud was all that was on his mind the entire night.

* * *

Cloud's cheek burned where Zack had kissed him, and it was different than from Kadaj's and Yazoo's. He caught Sephiroth's suspicious look and quickly grabbed as many bags as he could, dragging everything up to the room he shared with Kadaj.

Kadaj had graciously given up part of the closet and a few dresser drawers for Cloud, but Cloud only need the drawers to fit everything of his. He shoved the boxes from the storage shed into the closet, but pulled out a jacket to wear once he got Fenrir back.

That night was a long one. Cloud looked at the clock as it passed 2am, and he was wide awake. He felt tears prickle behind his eyes, but he tried not to make a noise as they spilled over. He buried his face in his pillow, breathing as quietly as he could. He gave a start as he felt the covers yank open, but realized Kadaj was curling up behind him. Cloud sniffled a few times, but just knowing Kadaj was right there for him comforted him enough to sleep.

Cloud wasn't used to people waking him up, so when Yazoo and Loz burst into the room jumping on the bed yelling, he felt that his shriek of terror was suitable. Kadaj had climbed back into his bed during the night, and jumped from his bed to Cloud's, and the triplets ran out of the room. Cloud dressed quickly before following them to the kitchen for breakfast.

"You can take some time off if you want it," Sephiroth said, but Cloud shook his head as he waited for the milk to be passed around the table.

"It'll keep me busy," Cloud reassured quietly. "Otherwise I think too hard."

Cloud saw the sad look Kadaj gave him, and he quickly looked down at the bowl of cereal before him. He poured the milk and ate quickly, trying to get rid of all the thoughts in his head. He had almost succeeded when they packed into the car and headed to school.

"The funeral is on Saturday," Sephiroth said, and Cloud looked up and nodded. "It won't be very long."

Cloud sighed as they pulled into the parking lot. He got out and went up to his locker, pulling out the books he'd need right away.

"Hey Strife!" someone greeted, and Cloud just nodded his head and kept walking.

"Hey Strife, how's it going?" someone else asked, and Cloud tilted his head.

"Hi Cloud!" a girl gushed, and Cloud blinked before going into the classroom and sitting down.

"Hey Cloud!" another boy greeted, and Cloud frowned.

"Who ARE you all?" Cloud blurted out, and several laughed as the teacher entered the room.

Cloud frowned the entire morning, but tried to hide it with a neutral look. People greeted him left and right as if they were the closest friends on the planet. He went into the cafeteria, and was surprised to see his usual table filled with people he didn't recognize. They all waved him over, and Cloud hesitated when his arm was grabbed.

"Sit with us Cloud," Tifa said, ushering him to the cheerleader's table.

Cloud was too annoyed to put up a fight, and he sat next to Tifa. The cheerleaders were all giggling and chattering amongst themselves.

"So Cloud, I made the squad," Tifa said, grinning brightly. "The squad is going to party at the cheer captain's house if you want to go this Saturday."

"…My mother's funeral is Saturday morning," Cloud muttered.

"…Oh," Tifa replied, looking uncomfortable. "Well, the party's in the afternoon, if you'd like something to do afterwards."

Cloud shook his head. "Thanks for the invite Tifa. But I think the funeral is all I'm going to be in the mood to do." He looked up at her. "It would mean a lot to me if you came too."

"I-I'll try," Tifa said, smiling softly. "I really will."

Cloud took that as a no, but still returned her smile. "Thanks Tifa."

"Well, well, you going for the cheer squad too now, Strife?" someone sneered, and Cloud looked up.

"…"

"I asked you a question," the boy snarled, his flanking friends sniggering.

"…Do I know you?" Cloud asked, and dodged the punch and rolled out of the table and backed up.

"FIGHT!" the cheerleaders screamed in unison. Their tone was one of horror, but as soon as people heard them, chants of "FIGHT!" echoed through the cafeteria.

Cloud dodged the next punch and backed away. "I don't even know you!" he exclaimed, the next punch missing him as well. He blinked as someone caught the fist, and watched the stranger howl in pain as Loz squeezed his hand. Cloud heard cracking and Loz let go, flexing his own hands menacingly.

"Get him!" the stranger yelled, cradling his hurt hand.

Two of the flanking boys stepped forward but both were tackled as Yazoo and Kadaj leapt on them.

"What's going on here!" someone shouted, and everyone quit fighting and quickly backed away from each other.

Rufus Shinra looked livid as he regarded the scene before him. "Who started this?"

Everyone pointed to the strange boy, and Rufus glared at him. "To the Principal's office, NOW, everyone else, back to what you were doing!"

The boy muttered something, and Rufus turned on him, seething. "What was that?"

"I SAID," the boy snarled loudly. "MAKE ME."

There was a huge collective GASP and Rufus' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Fine, be that way. Reno, Rude, get him."

"With pleasure boss," Reno said grinning, and Cloud barely blinked and suddenly the kid was yowling in pain as the red-head and a tall, bald senior dragged him out of the cafeteria.

Rufus looked at Cloud briefly, but turned to the triplets instead.

"I'm not going to report your involvement, but I suggest you don't join any more fights," he said, turning and leaving the cafeteria as well.

There was a collective sigh of relief, which turned to a wince.

"That doesn't mean I won't be involved," Sephiroth said, and Cloud looked at the other boys before following the senior out of the cafeteria, three shadows following quickly.

* * *

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked once they were alone in an empty classroom.

"…I don't even know the guy," Cloud said, shrugging. "He just came up to me, and started the fight."

"…I don't want to hear any more news about fights," Sephiroth said, and the four boys nodded at him. They left the empty classroom, and the bell rang for the next class.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, everyone keeping to themselves. Cloud sighed as he left his last class. Standing out didn't quite have the effect he wanted. He brightened a bit when he saw Zack, and the junior flashed him a grin.

"Can I take you home?" Zack asked, and Cloud smiled. "I'd like that."

"Good," Zack said and they walked out to the parking lot.

"…Where's your van?" Cloud asked curiously.

"I…brought my bike today," Zack said, and Cloud blinked at the bright red motorcycle in front of them. "I'll teach you a few pointers, I heard you're going to get your own soon, so…"

Cloud practically glowed when they got on, and Zack took off slowly before speeding up. It was like flying, and Cloud didn't want the ride to end.

* * *

Rufus Shinra was a senior with many privileges. His family may have owned the high school, but he achieved the class presidency on his own. Everything he had he earned, and enjoyed knowing he deserved everything. He watched out of a classroom window as a particular blond rode off on the back of a bright red motorcycle.

"Your cousin is cute," Rufus said, turning to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth sighed and looked at him hard. "You have to be joking."

Reno sniggered. "Oh come on, he is adorable. I'd go for him, but I like men, not boys, yo."

Rude made a noise between a cough and a snort, and Reno shot him a grin. "What was that, partner?"

"…"

"In all seriousness, he's very attractive, and when he fell into my arms, he fit well," Rufus said, as he lifted his long legs onto the edge of the desk he sat in.

"You got competition," Sephiroth pointed out. "Everyone's noticed him now. I don't think he even knows what to do with the sudden popularity he got. And his attention is on Zack now."

Rufus considered that. Despite being younger than all of them, the friendly junior was someone Rufus encountered a lot. "Well, that won't last, the quiet little chocobo and the loud-mouthed puppy."

Reno burst out laughing and Rude shook his head in exasperation. "Come off it Boss, Zack's a great guy," Reno said, grinning. "And he isn't stupid, despite acting like it a lot."

"We're off topic," Sephiroth interrupted, and Reno just nodded, his grin fading.

"What was so important you needed to call me?" Rufus asked, with his full attention on Sephiroth.

"I need to make sure Cloud isn't hurt with his sudden popularity," Sephiroth said. "Just watch out for him, you don't to be bodyguards though. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz are too quick to throw punches, so they can't be reliable in a messy situation."

Rufus nodded. "Sounds like a perfect chance to try out some of the new recruits in the Turks. Reno, Rude, take care of Strife for the time-being, and I'll ask Tseng to stay with me."

Reno and Rude nodded. "Sure thing Boss," Reno said, grinning.

"…This isn't a game," Sephiroth said, looking at Reno and Rude.

"It never is," Reno said, with all traces of his mirth gone. "We take our job of Disciplinary Committee seriously. And if you came to us, well, that just shows how serious the situation is, yo."

Sephiroth nodded. He knew he could fully trust Rufus Shinra and his disciplinary committee of "Turks" to take care of anything and anyone.

**

* * *

**All too soon, Zack pulled up to the house. Cloud sighed in disappointment as he climbed off the motorcycle, for he had really enjoyed his ride home.

Zack chuckled at him. "Don't look so down, here, I'll show you a few pointers for riding a motorcycle safely."

Cloud had fun that afternoon. He wasn't blushing as much, getting more comfortable being around Zack. He even managed to drive around the block, Zack behind him and patiently showing him how to balance. It was a slow ride, but Cloud was feeling confident he could handle a motorcycle well.

They spent some time inside watching television shows, and Zack stayed for dinner when Sephiroth finally came home with Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. The triplets had stayed after school looking into different clubs, and Sephiroth wouldn't say why he was staying late. Cloud was distracted from the subject as they had brought home pizzas, and he ended up getting in a friendly argument with Zack about the best kind.

"…Quit flirting with him," Kadaj suddenly demanded, and Cloud blushed and took a large bite to cover up talking. Kadaj frowned at Zack, who raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"If you're going to be around here more, there are certain RULES you have to follow," Kadaj said, and Cloud covered his eyes with his hand. "Boundaries that are not meant to be crossed won't be, right?"

Zack looked from Kadaj to Sephiroth, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Zack gulped but nodded. "Right well, what's the list of rules?"

"No hanky-panky!" "No horizontal tango!" "No intimate exerts in OUR room!" "No sex."

Cloud and Zack both groaned as all four belted out the same rule in a different format.

Yazoo laughed. "We ARE your brothers, we're meant to embarrass you!"

Cloud lashed out underneath the table, and Loz yowled in pain. Cloud lashed out again, and this time Yazoo howled. Cloud apologized to Loz, who was tearing up from the brutal kick, and he and Zack retreated to the front porch.

"See you later Spike," Zack said, and hesitated before grinning and running to his motorcycle. Cloud looked over his shoulder to see Sephiroth glaring suspiciously at them.

Cloud could have sworn he heard the tall senior _growl_ and giggled to himself as he went back inside. He had a _family_ now, not just a mother. And it was wonderful.

* * *

End Part 1

*E.J. – Eric Johnson "Cliffs of Dover"  
*A.L – Adam Lambert "For Your Entertainment"


End file.
